Wings
by Theresa471
Summary: A woman is attacked and survive while inside the area of the swings and small lake. It's the 12th precinct case to look for the suspect having left a piece of evidence. 9 chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Wings

Chapter One

Suzanne Winters decided to run late inside Central Park over near the small lake over by the swings. Lighting is supposed to be good in that particular area after several bad storms recently in the Tri-State region.

She had been working a great many hours for C.B.S. Century Studio as a director for the different news programs in the morning. She has been working the morning shift for the past four years and it was getting to be too much of a grind for her and others working.

She only told Ted and Ginny that she was going to run after work and head for Central Park. They had advised her to take it easy with the running with watching anyone that might want to harm her.

"Oh, come on. Stop worrying about me. I will be fine you two. Let me go change for the running and than drive on over with hopefully finding a perfect spot to park. I will be wearing a light jacket just in case I get cold once I stop to rest." She replies to them in her office of the sixth floor building.

"It's supposed to drop into the mid teens some time over night Suzanne. So I am just warning you to keep yourself warm. Ok?" He responds with a quick kiss onto her cheek as close friends.

"Bye!" She waves her hand to the both of them with walking past them to head for the elevator and the under ground parking lot.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was getting dark. She was wearing the glare lights on both sides of her hips wearing her running outfit and white running shoes. She had been running almost two miles near the lake. When all of a sudden she was attack by someone from behind. She was turned around facing someone with a ski mask and black pants before being forced down.

All she could remember before blacking out was a smell of some type coming from her attacker. He or she didn't have much time to do anything to her. When there were other joggers moving fast into the area. The attacker left quickly with Suzanne on the ground out cold almost having her air cut off.

She did feel a sharp pain in her stomach with a blade sticking out and blood pouring out onto the ground. Suzanne was in a great deal of pain, when the two joggers heard the moaning coming from near the swings.

"Jesus Tom! It's a woman. We need to call the police and an ambulance right away." They ran over to her turning her over to make sure she was all right. When in fact when they saw the blade in her stomach. They needed to hurry or else she would bleed to death from the loss of blood.

Page pulled out her cell-phone from the small black pack around her slim waste, to bring up 911 and the police to help find out just who did this to the woman.

Tom could hear his wife talking to the 911 operating explaining to the woman about the knife in the stomach of the victim. "They need to hurry or else it's going to be too late." She cries out over the phone.

"Take it easy ma'am, they are on their way over now. Along with the police and fire department." They continue to talk for a few more moments until Page said that she can hear the sirens coming. "Thank you, for helping us out operator." She hangs up the cell-phone back into her back pack to be ready to talk with the technicians of the ambulance...

As for the police. It was Sergeant Javier Esposito and his partner Kevin Ryan having heard the call over their radio...


	2. Chapter 2

Wings

Chapter Two

The entire crime scene unit had arrived just after Suzanne Winters was taken to the Manhattan Medical Center in bad shape. Technicians were able to stop the bleeding with a pressure bandage, along with IV Fluid into her system until they reached the hospital. Her blood pressure and heart rate was low due to the lost of blood.

They would be reaching the hospital in a moment with making the turn into the emergency room parking area. Doctor Randolph of the emergency room right away ordered one of the operating rooms to be ready with a new patient coming up with a stomach wound.

As soon as she arrived with transport moving her into the main elevator to the eight floor. Doctor Sinclair a specialist in stomach wounds would be working on his patient. While the entire team had gotten together to get all in order with the instruments, monitors and blood plasma to be transferred into her right arm. Nurses will be keeping an eye on her vitals during the time the doctor is repairing the damage for where the wound was located.

Meanwhile at the crime scene...

"I just don't understand why she survived with a wound that deep Javier?" Ryan asked checking the ground with his flash light since the lighting wasn't all that great.

"She was lucky that there were two joggers running in the area or else she would be dead for sure, along with no doubt being raped as well." Sergeant Esposito announced with seeing Inspector Sung Lee coming over with something in her hand with gloves on.

"Look what I found Javi! It looks like the attacker dropped it out of his pocket. There is an name and script with an address and phone number on the back of the keys. Maybe it's our chance to find out who it might belong to gentlemen."

Esposito took a look at the address with his gloves so not to ruin any prints that might be on the front or back of the item. "This address is only seven blocks from here. I believe it's for where lawyers work out of currently. Shall we go find out who it might belong to?" He asked his wife and Ryan with talking to the main officer in charge of the crime scene unit for where they will be going...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Sinclair was able to fix the problem with the bleeding in the small bowel with tying it off with an special instrument. Hopefully there shouldn't be any issues for when it comes to food or bowel. He had another issue to deal with another small problem that he would be able to handle. Even though it would take some time to fix it. This is where they need to keep a closer eye on her vitals or whether she would be needing more blood in the near future.

Meanwhile in the waiting room on the eight floor. Suzanne's friends and family having received the word about the attack on her inside Central park. A nurse from the operating room would be coming over to give them a report on her condition and when she will be brought down to ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Wings

Chapter Three

Ted and Ginny Wilton(Married) were sitting inside of Suzanne's ICU waiting for her to wake up from the surgery. The nurses have been keeping a close on their patient in case she is still internally bleeding in her belly.

"I just can't believe this Ted. After we told her to be careful with her running in the park." She turns to face her friend looking so pal in her features.

"She just was being so stubborn for when it comes to people telling her what to do over the years.."He gets up to walk over to the side of the bed to tell her to come back to them. "Come on Suzanne, you're a strong woman. You will be able to make it back big time."

It was at this time one of the nurses carrying a bag of blood plasma in her hand to change the one that was flowing into her arm with the I.V. bag. "Excuse me I need to change this before the alarms start to go off and no one will be able to hear it accept the both of you." She says with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sure nurse. We will wait in the hallway so that you can finish up you're work on Suzanne."Ginny said with walking out into the hallway with her husband Ted of five years.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan, Esposito and Sung Lee were able to find the address that was listed on the back of the key chain near the library. There were condo apartments only a block away. Parking the two vehicles down inside the under ground parking and the elevator to take them to the sixth floor.

They would be hoping that their prime suspect might be home to arrest him and bring him into the precinct and interrogate on why he attacked the woman in the park.

"What number Ryan?" His partner Espo asked with walking and looking at the numbers on the door.

"625 it's coming up I believe." He replied with pulling out his weapon from his coat pocket.

Sung Lee walked out to the door to find it opened. While both men were shaking their heads that someone might be inside or there might be another reason as to why the door was unlocked.

"We need to be careful with not having ourselves getting shot in the process." Espo says with slowly walking inside the beautiful apartment with very expensive furniture, picture frames and etc. Otherwise checking around and inside the three bedrooms were empty. There was no sign of any forced entry, blood or any of the pane glass windows or the balcony opened at all.

"There is no one around Javi. Don't you think we should call the finger printing unit to come here and find out on whether they can find any prints that will match on the key chain?" Inspector Sung Lee asked with the request.

"Let me call Captain Kate Beckett at the precinct." Looking at the time on the wall clock. "Shit! She's left for the day. It's going to be Captain Anderson the night watch commander. He pulls out his cell-phone to call the precinct and speak with Captain Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

Wings

Chapter Four

While the finger printing department worked on bringing up prints from the apartment. A lone man walked out of the elevator to see the police activity in and around his apartment. "Damn!" he says to himself heading back into the elevator to head for his other apartment in the Bronx.

Pulling out his cell-phone. "Damien, it's Jake. The police are here at the Condo apartment. I have a feeling they know who I am with attacking that woman in the park."

"Why did you do it in the first place Jake? I know it's none of my business any rate." Damien a young man in his twenties staying at his place in the Bronx, instead of driving into Manhattan. He is currently studying in the field of Communications and Law.

"I just had that urge again Damien. Ever since I have been out of prison the last five years. Even my therapist tried to help me out with my killing ." He replied with walking out of the elevator and walking to his black SUV inside the under ground parking lot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt. Wilkinson walked over to Sergeant Esposito to let him know about the I.D. on the person that lives here and the print on the key chain. "Bro, the print on the key chain and inside the apartment matches. The F.B.I. Database came back with the match on the print. It's Jake Alexandre. He lives at two addresses Esposito. I am waiting from the DMV on where is the second location."

"When you get the address please let us know Lt. Wilkinson. I would need to let Captain know as well and call her at home. There is nothing more we can do here until we find out the second address.

Moments Later...

LOFT

"Jesus Castle! We can't keep Reece keep waking Lily and Jake in the nursery wanting to play with Royal inside." Beckett says from the living room with Castle telling Reece to go to his room crying, while Andrea holds his hand with walking up the flight of stairs.

It was at this time when her cell-phone went off sitting on the glass coffee table. "It's Esposito! What's up bro?" She asked over the phone with watching her son walking up the stairs moping with his head down.

"I will talk to him further Kate." He gets off the chair to head for upstairs and his bedroom to talk further in regard to his behavior.

"We are currently waiting on a second address that Jake Alexandre lives at in the Bronx. Once we get it, we can then send S. . and make the arrest and bring anyone else along with him to the 12th precinct." Espo says to the captain and friend.

"Good. We need a good solid lead on the attack of Suzanne Winters. From what I understand she has been down graded to serious at the moment after I called ICU asking about her condition. Thanks for calling Esposito and give my best to Sung Lee."

"I will Beck. Good night." He says with pressing the end button on the cell-phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings

Chapter Five

Lt. Wilkinson had gone back to his location to wait on the address for the second location for where Jake Alexandre lives. He needed to go on home after a long day working on different cases.

He would give the file to Captain Elin once he comes in for his shift. For which it would be another 15 minutes or so. The F..B.I. database had come up with a criminal record on Alexandre for robberies, one count of violent murder of a doctor in the Bronx. He had spent five years in an mental hospital after being released a year ago.

Lt. Wilkinson will have to advise everyone on the case of these facts. Suzanne was very lucky that she wasn't murdered on the spot inside Central Park.

Walking to his office area, he noticed that Captain Elin's door is opened. This tells him that he's arrived and might be in the break room having his usual coffee and food that he brings in from home. He went over to the break room to speak with the captain. Even though he would be pissed off with being bothered.

Captain Elin looks up from stirring his sugar and milk into his coffee. "Lt Wilkinson how are you this evening." He asked even though he knows it must be good to have him bothering him before his shift starts.

"Tired sir. I was waiting for you to arrive in order to give you the low down on a case that the 12th precinct is working on." Lt. Wilkinson says to him with his interest peaking.

"All right lets have it Lt.!" Sitting down on the chairs inside the empty break room. Everybody was working on cases or haven't arrived for the night shift.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Suzanne was having a hard time with trying to get comfortable with her stomach bandaged from the wound. Her pain medication was wearing off. When the young nurse came in to check on her patient. " How are you, Suzanne?" She asked with writing something down on her chart.

"In a great deal of pain." She says with only being awake from the surgery eight hours. She was wondering where Ted and Ginny had gone.

"I will take care of it right now with giving you a shot. Otherwise if you're looking for you're friends. They have gone home to rest. I believe they said that they will be back in the morning before going to work at the studio."

"Thank you. It makes me feeling better about it nurse. Once you give me my pain shot, do you think I can eat something?" Suzanne asked.

"I will have to speak with you're doctor. He's on the floor right now making rounds. Let me give you the shot on you're bottom and then leave to find and look where he's at currently."


	6. Chapter 6

Wings

Chapter Sixth

Jake walked into his apartment with his room mate. He wasn't feeling any better after taking his medication to help with his condition.

He needed to eat with walking into the kitchen filled with food with his room mate using PEAPOD from STOP & SHOP placing a $60.. plus order every two weeks with the truck delivering it.

His room mate went to school to finish up his test with the professor. He should be back home in a few hours after talking with him earlier. After he eats, he was in need to go back out and stalk for another victim. His energy level to kill was really high tonight.

After eating his meat loaf from the micro wave. He headed into his bedroom on the side. He changed into dark clothing so not to be seen all that much in the park. He has already checked, there is going to be no moon making it easier for him to spot his victim. Taking out the rope, knife and a small pistol into his black pack pack. He was ready to leave with running to the park taking twenty minutes to reach it.

He had made sure that he would carry a small bottle of water in case he gets thirsty.

Hiding behind a bunch of trees. He sees his target of a walker over near the swings for where the lighting is not all that good to see. However this woman was taking her chances with walking carrying a small light on the side of her hips so that any traffic would be able to see her. She had just gotten off work from the Victoria Secret boutique a block away from the park.

Jake kept on watching her until he felt it was safe with no one around. Taking out his rope and knife from his black back pack and placing it into his hands. Being quick with the knife, he stabbed her into the back before placing the rope around her neck and pulling it to suck the breath out of her until she no longer has life left in her.

After that he stabbed her three more times into the body before running with taking his rope and knife with him so not to leave any evidence.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Jose Anderson was in the bull pen talking to the detectives for the over night watch. When all of a sudden the phone was ringing at the officer's computer terminal. "Sergeant Willis, how can I help you?"

"My name is John Burlington, I am calling about a female body found in Central Park. I heard about the attack of the first woman a few days ago. I believe it's the same location by the small lake and swings Sergeant. I have already called for and ambulance and fire department."

"All right Mr. Burlington, we will be sending detectives and the crime scene unit. Thank you for calling us. Will you be staying around until the detectives arrive to ask you further questions and taking down your phone and address?" He asked with Captain Anderson curious to what was going on.

He hangs up to give the low down.

"Get going Sergeant Willis, I will get together the crime scene unit and head out to Central Park. I will be coming along this time to check out the area." Captain Anderson says with walking back to his office to get everyone together. While Sergeant Willis grabbed his equipment, coat, hat and gloves to leave the precinct.


	7. Chapter 7

Wings

Chapter Seven

Captain Anderson and the crime scene unit had arrived with the body being prepared by Doctor Syndey Perlmutter and his assistant Melanie working this shift tonight. They had placed the female body inside a plastic bag on the stretcher with the face not covered as yet.

Captain Anderson and Lt. Willis came over to the coroner Perlmutter asking him to make sure he sends in the report on what exactly killed the female.

"One thing for sure was the fact that she died from being choked first with a rope leaving the burn marks around her throat. Otherwise she was stabbed several times into her stomach and chest. Otherwise I will give you and Captain Beckett a report." Perlmutter makes the statement to Captain Anderson on his idea on what killed her first.

"All right good enough Doctor. We will need to inform her family and friends once we find out where they live and work." He replies with the usual routine even though sad that another woman this time was killed in the very same area of the park."

"Let us get back to the office and begin the autopsy on her." Perlmutter looked over at Melanie pulling up the zipper on the woman and pulling the stretcher over to the coroner's van. While the doctor came over to help her with lifting the stretcher into the back of the van and closing the door.

"Lets continue to look for clues everyone. There is bound to be something with two attacks in the same area within the past few days." Captain Anderson orders and frustrated that he has to see this happening again.

Meanwhile in the hospital.

Suzanne still was having a problem with low blood count. The nurses taking care of her had advised Doctor Iggles on duty that her blood count has dropped with the results of the blood work a few hours ago.

He came in to check her bandage to see on whether there was any bleeding from the stitches. It would seem they will have to take her back to surgery to find out where the bleeding is coming from with using three different scopes to look inside.

Doctor Iggles called the surgery ward to get a operating room ready with the team being called in from inside the hospital. Even Doctor Josh Davidson will be on stand bye in case Rosemary suffers with heart failure.

He was in the elevator with his wife Susan also working tonight on level four. She was surprised to see him heading for the eight floor for where all of the surgery is done. "What's going on Josh?" She asked with concerned and being tired from the long shift with four more hours to go.

"I am on stand bye just in case Rosemary Cummings suffers a heart attack on the table." He replied with her floor opening and saying "I love you" to each other with the elevator moving up hopefully it won't stop.

The elevator opened and walked over to the main doors to leave him inside and surgery room four for where Cummings will be brought up very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Wings

Chapter Eight

While the coroner's van was driving away from the crime scene. Lt. Willis cell-phone was going off loud in his coat jacket. "Willis, How can I help you?" He asked with having to be the finger printing department at this late hour.

"Sir, we were able to receive the second address on the suspect. Jake Alexandre lives at 230th West street in the Bronx apartment number 350 B on the third floor apartment complex. Good luck with arresting the suspect."

"Thanks Briggs, I will let Captain Anderson know the address right now." He says with hanging up his cell to turn and face him.

"What's going on Lt. Willis?" He has a concern look on his face.

"We are going to need back up sir to see if we can arrest the suspect. Is it possible to call in Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan?" He asked even though they had gone home for the evening.

"I will call them right now and have them meet us at the address. We will need to put on our vests just in case he or anyone that is living in that apartment starts to shoot back."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Javier Esposito was sitting up in the living himself getting ready after receiving the call from Captain Anderson about the suspect attacking and killing tonight's victim. Sung Lee came out from the bedroom dressed as well in her small vest covering her frame. "What do you think you're doing sweetie?" He responds with pulling her in close with the vest.

"I am back up as well. So don't ask any further questions with moving out of here and get to that address right now. I will be driving Javi." She checks her weapon one last time.

"Yes, ma'am!" He chuckles with checking the door that it's lock while inside the lighted hallway.

Thirty minutes Later...

Everyone met at the Bronx apartment complex some half block away so not to alert the suspect or anyone else.

Lt. Willis, Esposito, Sung Lee, Ryan and two others from the crime scene unit got together to devised a plan with getting inside the apartment complex. They had found the back entrance for which wasn't lock at all.

Walking inside with the first four steps and reaching a elevator to take them to the third floor. From here on end they needed to be careful once they were able to find the apartment number. Sung Lee without her vest or anything showing that she was a police officer. She would be a diversion knocking on the door to get Jake or anyone else out of the apartment.

Moving closer to the door they could hear talking inside. She knocks on the door while everyone stayed back until it was time...

The door opens.."Hello little one. How can I help you? I am Jake and what is you're name?" He replies with his other friend Damien comes to the door to see Sung Lee looking all sexy in their eyes.

"What you can do for me is this?" She pointed to her police friends to come quickly. "Jake Alexandre, you're under arrest for the attack of Suzanne Winters and the murder of Amy Cummings." She places the hand cuffs on him behind his back, while Ryan placed his on Damien with his arms up in the air knowing the end os very near for the both of them.

Final Chapter coming up...


End file.
